


The Right Choice

by Lonelyhalf10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyhalf10/pseuds/Lonelyhalf10
Summary: Raven was celebrating her brother's 5th birthday with her family but it ended in screams and blood..... Now her life is devoted to find her brother and take revenge on the people who murdered her family. But the road to revenge is not so easy especially when things are not how they look.probably a lot of cliche scenes but i like them anyways, so meetAn innocent boy- "Sis... what's an angel?"A girl with secrets- 'It's time check the real thing out'A Curious researcher- "Yeah well, but it wasn't all that useful. I'm even more curious now. "A caught in a crossfire student,"NO, stop... please stop!!!"A more on the practical side officer- "I don't want some overconfident agent who isn't even legal enough to drink snatching my job!!!""Damn it!!!! y do I have to follow him like a dog?"And an arrogant special agent who might be special in other ways- "Disgusting!!! even a 1000 year old shit fermenting in piss will smell better than u."and of course a villian or is he...?P.S- i literally spent 3 hrs in writing summary this is some tough work QAQ.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Raven & White





	The Right Choice

1>>> THE MEMORY

It all started with...... a birthday party in huge mansion....where a normal looking family was...singing

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Uuu... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE RALF...... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Uuuuuu..."

Then soon afterwards the mansion was filled with long applauses...heartwarming smiles... and.........BLOOD.

It's the memory of an ordinary winter night, when the moon was shining in its full glory oblivious to what was about to happen.

In moonlight, the snowflakes were shining like tiny pearls... it's a beautiful sight contributing to the birthday of youngest Ellionette. He liked snow and today's night was really enchanting.

It's been 1 hr since the guests started swarming in the Ellionette mansion for the birthday party of Ralf Ellionette, but he was not so interested. Not wanting to be surrounded by strangers, he stayed in his room, staring out the window pane, enjoying the beautiful scene.

Everyone was too busy to notice his presence. Especially Mrs. Ellionette, she wanted everything to be perfect after all it's her son's 5th birthday.

After checking on guests she started looking for Ralf. Not finding him around she asked Raven to bring him out.

Raven sighed... knowing how hard it's going to be. Ralf's very stubborn and he definitely would not want to spend his birthday with strangers... again. After all he's not a kid... not anymore (in his opinion at least) and last 4 years experiences were telling her that he's definitely not going to co-operate this time. So she sighed again knocking at his door.

"Ralf, open the door plz..." she called.

But there was no response, better think something tempting enough to make him open the door.

An idea clicked, smiling she started "That's really unfair Ralf ... I know it's your birthday and all but you can't reserve the best site for snow viewing all to yourself, it's no fun."

Her voice was complaining yet soft. But there was no response. She tried again, adding a tinge of disappointment, "And here I thought that we can watch it together... I even brought chocolate but-"

Before she could finish the door opened and Ralf was tugging her gown. She smiled and took his palm in hers

"Shall we?"

Ralf nodded and returned to window pane. He looked at Raven and smiled "It's snowing...".

Raven closed her eyes and replied "coz its winter Ralf."

He nodded in understanding then exclaimed "It's shiny!!"

Raven smiled again and ruffled his hair, "Coz it's your birthday".

He tilted his head a bit and stared at her, sensing his confusion she said, "Coz u like it... right!".

It's the best reason her 8 year old mind can think of... and soon he was giggling. Then for few minutes they just sat there watching the shiny pearls piling in their lawn.

Raven was about to say something but Ralf clearly declared that he will not go down stairs. Raven sighed again and told him that she was thinking whether he'd like to go play outside. This sparked some interest in him

"Out ... outside ... really sis???" His eyes were literally sparkling.

"Well really..." she said "-but first we have to make those weirdoes (guest) go away."

Ralf pouted "That's not fair..."

Raven offered him a chocolate which he eagerly accepted and quickly gave half of it to her. Raven just loved how adorable her brother is... always thinking about others...

"Ralf ... u know u can have it all." Raven offered but he just shrugged

"No sis... I like eating together... with u."

She winked and pulled another chocolate bar out "I knew it... here." She said splitting it in half. He quickly grabbed one piece and started eating it.

When he's done she brought him out to the main hall and whispered, "Let's get this over with."

After half an hour the formal party was over but the guests were still there.

Ralf tugged on Raven's gown and stared with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, yes I know." She sighed and looked for their mother.

"Mother... can we go and play outside." She whispered in her mother's ear.

"Outside, But it's snowing and..." Mrs. Ellionette trailed off and looked outside.

"Well ok but only for sometime... and be careful." She gave her permission making Ralf jump in excitement. And they were outside in a blink.

"So what do you want to d-" before Raven could finish, a snow ball hit her square on the nose.

"Snow fight..." Ralf giggled, prepared to strike with another snow ball.

"That's no-"

Another hit and she's on ground now. The young one was laughing hard.

Raven got up and strode towards him, dodging a few snow strikes aimed at her.

Ralf, finally sensing the trouble tried to run away but tripped and fell face down in the snow, now its Raven's turn to laugh.

"Serves u right... kid." She winked and started pulling him up to his feet.

He pouted and pushed her. Both of them were now lay fully covered in snow and started laughing. They had their fun until they're exhausted.

"Sis... what's an angel?" Ralf asked Raven who was now lying still on the soft cushion of snow, relaxing.

"Angels?"

She repeated the word and after thinking for a moment replied, "Well I don't know... exactly but... I've heard that they are nice... and they live in heaven and they have wings too..."

Ralf perked up "Wings?? Like birds."

Raven nodded.

"Wow... that must be nice..." Ralf said, smiling again.

She patted his head and started moving her stretched arms up and down in the snow.

"Look... I've wings too."

The young one just stared at the suddenly appeared wings in the snow just beneath his sister with wide eyes.

"Ho... how..." he stammered.

She showed him how to draw them "These are known as snow angels... Nice right?"

And then there were snow angels all over their lawn. Then Raven felt something pass...

'A shadow...' she thought but dropped the thought as Ralf started whining about making a snowman.

She was tired but in the end she gave in... they're about to finish it when a loud scream startled them. They looked at each other for a moment and quickly ran to the mansion, only to find it drowned in blood and screams.

And her nightmare began ...

She woke up with a start, panting heavily... her body was numb and face was drenched in sweat and tears.

The same nightmare's been haunting her for over 6 years. A memory... terrifying to the core... so vivid and painful... ...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.(^_^)


End file.
